Le livre des crimes
by Athaniel Brooks
Summary: Dans ces écrits se trouveront de courtes histoires dans lesquelles sera décrit des actes froids et violents. Je déconseille aux personnes ne supportant pas les scènes de meurtre sanglant, de viol, voire de nécrophilie pour certaines histoires. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire de Lena et sa famille

 **Chapitre I**

\- Dans cette histoire il se peut qu'il y est des passages violents et froids. Les écrits suivants m'appartiennent et ne doivent être utilisés à mon insu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis constructifs !:) -

Lena Sallyn's était une adolescente de 18 ans, elle avait de long cheveux brun foncés, de beaux yeux verts et une silhouette élancée. Lena vivait avec une famille aimante, dans le Wiskonsin, elle allait au lycée Fallers à dix minutes de chez elle, de plus elle était un élève modèle et avait pour but dans la vie de devenir médecin. Lena était le genre de fille qui possédait quelques amis : il y avait Mathew le grand brun, Mary la petite rousse et Amber la moyenne châtain foncé. Elle les aimait énormément, ils passaient tous beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit à l'école ou en dehors. Noël arrive bientôt et les réunions du groupe d'amis après les cours allaient cesser, elles cessent toujours pendant l'hiver, sous consignes des parents qui ont trop peur pour leurs enfants dans les rues sombres où peut se cacher tout et n'importe qui.

Le 11 décembre, un soir ou le cousin de Lena venait à la maison, cette dernière ne rentra pas après les cours, ce qui était extrêmement rare. La panique prit vite dans la maison des Sallyn's, en effet la mère de la jeune fille était très inquiète et avait déjà appelé la police pour lui faire part de la disparition de sa fille. Or les agents avaient simplement répété à une mère effrayée d'attendre 24 heures afin que la police puisse lancer un avis de recherche. Molly Sallyn's, n'avait d'autres choix que de rester à la maison à attendre avec son mari, George.

Lena, quant à elle, était sorti des cours et marchait jusqu'à en route pour la maison, or elle dévia son chemin et passa par le bois. Elle apprécie l'air frais qui s'en dégage, elle le respira à pleins poumons! Elle pensa qu'elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver trop tard à la maison, alors elle accéléra le pas. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle aperçut une silhouette au loin : "Sûrement un garde forestier." pensa-t-elle. Elle continua à avancer, cependant, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que faisait cette personne à cette heure-là dans les bois ? La fixait-elle ?  
Elle se rapprochait du sentier et donc de la silhouette ; "Ouff, c'est une fille" se dit-elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans les parages, qu'attendait-elle ici ? Lena s'approcha de la fille et lui demanda : "Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Tout va bien ?". La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle était bien plus grande que Lena et ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, de plus elle était blonde. Cette dernière se dit que si elle ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas claire, Lena lui prit la main et lui dit d'une voix douce : "Je vais t'emmener chez moi et on appellera la police pour qu'elle te ramène à tes parents, d'accord ?". Elles commencèrent à marcher et sans raison la jeune inconnue s'arrêta et fixa Lena, sont visage était inexpressif et froid. La jeune Sallyn's commençait à avoir peur, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout chez cette fille et il fallait réagir et vite. Lena détacha son regard de celui de la grande blonde et partit en courant, aussitôt la jeune inconnue détala en direction de Lena qui commençait à prendre de la distance. Plus Lena, courrait plus elle était apeurée, elle n'aurait jamais dû aller voir la fille. Plus elle courait, plus elle perdait le sens de l'orientation, la blonde était proche, elle le sentait, elle accéléra du plus qu'elle put. Elle était à bout de souffle, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher. La forêt ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Lena regarda derrière et vit, à quelques mètres, d'elle la grande blonde courir, elle s'effondra lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur intense au mollet droit. Elle laissa un hurlement presque inhumain sortir. Un piège à gibier était planté dans sa chair, elle essaya de ramper, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'évanouisse, laissant son corps inconscient avec cette effrayante jeune blonde.

Cette dernière, grande, au visage arrondi avait l'air d'être plus vieille que la brune. Elle portait un jean noir ainsi qu'un pull gris. Attaché à son poignet, on pouvait apercevoir une gourmette, sur laquelle était inscrit "Emma",cela devait être son prénom. Emma contempla le corps inconscient de Lena et laissa échapper un rictus diabolique. Elle saignait toujours et si l'hémorragie n'était pas stoppée Lena pourrait aller encore plus mal. La blonde s'approcha et détacha le piège avec une grande dextérité, elle semblait ne pas vouloir la blesser. Emma enleva son pull sous lequel ne se trouvait qu'un soutif bleu marine, elle banda la blessure de Lena et la porta. Emma marchait, elle savait sans doute où elle allait, alors qu'elle commença à marcher dans le bois devenu pratiquement noir, elle s'arrêta dix minutes plus tard devant le seuil d'une maisonnette en bois, essoufflé, la peau nue de sa poitrine était bleutée par le froid de l'hiver. Elle posa le corps devant la porte et sortit une clef. Elle ouvra la porte et traîna doucement le corps de Lena à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la maison des Sallyn's les parents étaient toujours aussi inquiet, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et toujours aucun signes de Lena. Le cousin de Lena était arrivé et appris ce qui se passait, il fut tout aussi inquiet que Molly lorsqu'il sut qu'il fallait attendre vingt-quatre heures avant de lancer un avis de recherche. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demi que Lena devait être à la maison. Molly et George commençaient à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir remplacé le téléphone de Lena lorsqu'elle le cassa. Sander, le cousin de la fille Sallyn's, réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux parents. En vain.

Emma, avait déposé Lena dans un lit et lui avait injecté un sédatif puissant assez puissant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas en cas de douleur intense. En effet, la blonde avait sorti un kit de premier secours ainsi que du fil et une aiguille, elle allait recoudre le mollet de la jeune brune. Les entailles étaient profondes et saignaient beaucoups. Pour commencer, Emma désinfecta les blessures et essuya autant de sang qu'elle pouvait et elle enfonça sans mal l'aiguille dans la première couche de peau, elle traversa la deuxième et fit ça pour les 3 entailles, puis elle banda de nouveau le mollet.  
Son visage resta inexpressif et seule, elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne.  
Elle rangea le kit, l'aiguille et le fil. "Il faut que tout soit parfait. "pensa-t-elle, tout haut, qu'allait-elle faire de Lena ? Emma quitta la chambre et revint les mains chargées de bougies et de draps rouges.


	2. Chapter II

L'histoire de Lena et sa famille

 **Chapitre II**

Elle déposa avec soin les affaires à côté du lit et attacha les pieds et les mains de Lena au lit. Pour ce qui est des draps rouges, la grande blonde les glissa sous la brune pour qu'ils recouvrent tout le matelas. Elle disposa plusieurs bougies autour du lit, les alluma et s'assit dans un fauteuil pour contempler, une fois de plus, le corps inconscient de la fille Sallyn's. Sur le visage d'Emma, on pourrait apercevoir un air de satisfaction et de désir, à la fois.  
Lena commençait à se réveiller, elle fut surprise par un mal de crâne intense et de forts lancements dans le mollet droit. Elle ne se rappelait plus. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le paysage autour d'elle ; elle se trouvait dans une pièce ou les murs étaient en bois, le sol l'était lui aussi. Lena fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux et vit : une cheminée éteinte ; une fenêtre de petite dimension - aussi large qu'une porte d'entrée ; de beaux meubles de bois ; une porte fermée et proche du lit, un fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait une jeune blonde. Elle la fixait. Lena ne se rappela pas de comment elle était arrivée ici, elle voulut se lever, mais elle se rendit à l'évidence que cela n'était pas possible : elle avait été attachée, de plus son mollet était douloureux. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant mal, mais ne trouva pas la réponse, c'est alors qu'elle essaya d'articuler quelques mots pour demander à la blonde assise dans le fauteuil ce qu'elle faisait ici et que lui était-il arrivé, or la voix ne sortait presque pas, il y avait des sons, des débuts de mots, mais rien de compréhensible. Lena fixait Emma, elles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard lorsque soudainement la brune se débattit pour défaire les liens qui la tenaient prisonnière de ce lit. La blonde se leva d'un bond et monta sur la brune à califourchon. Emma lui tenait les poignets fermement alors que Lena lui lançait un regard apeuré et remplis de larmes. Ces larmes furent essuyées du revers de la main par Emma qui avait maintenant collé son oreille droite sur la poitrine de Lena. Emma écoutait les battements de cœur de la jeune brune si inquiète, ils étaient puissants et rapides, la blonde semblait se délecter de ce son si particulier. Elle découpa le pull de Lena, faute de ne pas pouvoir lui enlever ses liens, et palpa sensuellement la poitrine de la jeune brune qui elle essayait tant bien que mal de crier. La blonde semblait avoir été dérangée par cette tentative de hurlements, elle sortit donc d'un des meubles un rouleau de scotch avec lequel elle mit à bas toutes autres tentatives. Emma déchira le pantalon de Lena et approcha sa tête du sexe de la brune qui sanglotait, elle se redressa et passa sa main sur son sous-vêtement. Elle retourna dans son fauteuil et se racla la gorge avant de dire : " Moi c'est Emma, j'ai 30 ans, j'en ai pas l'air, je sais. Je suis là aujourd'hui parce que je ne vais pas bien, il a peu de temps, j'étais enfermé comme un animal dans un centre psychiatrique. Je voyais cette psy que j'aimais pas trop, elle me disait que le divorce de mes parents avait causé un énorme dégât dans ma caboche, mais qu'elle pouvait y faire quelque chose à condition que je lui dise tout ce que je faisais et tout ce à quoi je pensais. L'horreur ! Je l'aimais vraiment pas, elle était détestable avec moi et les autres. J'aimais pas les autres non plus, mais je pouvais les supporter. Quand j'avais 9 ans, mon père et ma mère se disputaient beaucoup, il y a même des fois où ils se battaient, c'était pas joli à voir ! Mon père était un vrai pochtron et il arrivait que je me prenne de sacrée raclée sans aucune raison, et elle : ma mère, elle pleurait et pleurait encore sans s'arrêter. Ça pouvait durer toute une nuit. Un jour, ma mère était pas là, j'étais seule avec mon père saoul et il m'a foutu dehors en pleine nuit d'hiver après m'avoir bien amoché. Je les déteste les deux aussi ! Quelle bande d'enfoirés, c'était ! Je sais pas où ils sont maintenant, parce que cette nuit où j'étais à la porte, je suis allé chercher où dormir. Je m'étais flanqué entre deux poubelles dans une ruelle. Et puis je me suis faite réveiller par deux flics qui m'ont demandé d'où j'étais, je leur ai répondu et un moi plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ce que des adultes appelaient des "foyers d'accueil". Là bas, c'était encore pire que chez moi, on me battait pas, mais après quelques semaines dans la famille chez laquelle j'étais, je me suis fait violer plusieurs fois, autant par le père que par la mère. Dans la famille, ils étaient assez jeunes, ils avaient pas de gosse. J'étais la première apparemment. Je me suis toujours dit que j'allais me venger de tout ce que ces trous du cul m'avaient fait subir. En fait, je me suis faite enfermer parce que j'ai tué la femme qui m'avait mis dans cette famille. Et devine quoi ? J'ai toujours envie de me venger ! Tu dois de demander pourquoi t'es avec moi ce soir hein ? Eh bien saches que j'ai fait mes petites recherches sur cette famille et j'ai trouvé leur adresse, mais j'ai aussi appris qu'ils avaient eut une fille ! C'est fascinant ! Comment deux enculés ont pu avoir une gosse ! Dis moi, tu savais pour ta famille ou ce soir c'est "soirée révélation" ?! Tu savais ?!".  
Elle s'approcha de Lena dont la respiration était rapide et dont les larmes coulaient comme les chutes du Niagara, elle lui arracha le scotch de la bouche et lui hurla : "Réponds sale chienne ! Réponds ou je te tue !". Lena semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix, comme elle répondit négativement, en pleurant. Dans la tête de la brune tout allait de travers : comment ses parents avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Emma devait se tromper, or elle avait raison. Et elle était sur le point de se venger de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et Lena était la cible. 


	3. Chapter III

L'histoire de Léna et sa famille

 **Chapitre III**

Comment les parents de Lena ont pu être ce genre de personne, la brune était sur le point de vomir. Elle les détestait pour avoir fait ça, elle les détestait d'être avec cette femme à cause d'eux. Elle s'attendait à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, elle le savait, cette blonde à côté d'elle allait laisser rage se déverser. Emma avait été une enfant maltraitée et nous savons tous que le mal engendre le mal, c'est inévitable. Maintenant, Emma cherchait dans les tiroirs des meubles, Lena ne cessait de pleurer, elle en sortit un bâillon, et un poignard noir à la lame brillante, aussi brillante que la lune dont les rayons passaient à travers la fenêtre. Emma s'approcha de Lena avec le bâillon dans une main et le couteau dans l'autre et chuchota : " Et si on s'amusait ensemble ?" . La brune hurla et tira sur ses liens en cherchant à les défaire, cela eut le don de mettre hors d'elle Emma qui se jetta sur le corps de Lena et lui enfonça le bâillon dans la bouche. L'air satisfait, elle la gifla ce qui semblait lui faire ressentir une jouissance extrême. Assise sur les hanches de Lena, elle posa le couteau sur le matelas et caressa la peau de la brune, effrayée et traumatisée. Lena n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que tout cela se finisse au plus vite, au plus profond d'elle-même elle espérait que quelqu'un -n'importe qui, mais pas ses parents- vienne la chercher. Emma rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune brune et senti le cou de cette dernière, elle se redressa d'un air écoeuré et lui chuchota : "Tu as la même odeur qu'eux.". De ce fait, elle se leva et sortit d'un tiroir de l'alcool modifié, elle en aspergea Lena et l'essuya. La Sallyn's sentait sa blessure au mollet brûlée intensément, elle hurlait et pleurait, mais en vain, à croire que son destin était tracé par cette femme. L'était-il ?

Emma plaça son corps sur celui de Lena, une nouvelle fois, et respira l'odeur de l'alcool, elle avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune et lui dit: " Tu sens vachement bon, tu sais? Tu sais aussi que quand tes parents me violaient, ils m'attachaient comme je l'ai fait et me faisaient subir d'atroces choses. Je veux bien t'épargner les détails, je t'avoue Lena que c'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai vraiment envie de parler. Mais je peux te montrer, lui dit-elle en souriant. Ça te dit?"

Lena la suppliait du regard de ne rien faire, elle hurlait et se débattait contre les liens à ses pieds et ses jambes malgré l'horrible douleur au mollet et le poid d'Emma sur son corps.

"Je t'en veux pas particulièrement, tu t'en doutes, hein ? Mais j'ai enfin trouvé comment me venger de ces enculés et j'en suis fière! Imagine cinq minutes si je parlais de ça à ma psy! Elle serait pâle de terreur et moi, j'irais encore plus dans les détails. Lena t'es une belle fille, tu sais, j'ai jamais tant aimé les hommes que ça, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs petites amies qui m'ont toutes lâchées. Si je t'avais croisé dans la rue sans savoir qui tu es, je t'aurai sûrement branché. Tu vas être une revanche vachement canon.". Elle s'arrêta de parler et reprit d'une voix chargée d'entrain : " Et si on commençait ?".

Elle se redressa et prit le visage de Lena entre ses mains, elle s'approcha et embrassa son front. Elle parcourait le corps de la brune de baisers tout en saisissant le couteau qu'elle avait laissé sur le côté. Elle frissonna et passa la pointe du couteau sur la peau de la brune, sur sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre… Elle cessa et reposa le couteau. Emma sourit et glissa sa main sur le sexe de Lena qui ne hurlait plus, mais avait toujours un souffle saccadé. Elle le pressa entre ses doigts et gémit. C'était diabolique, Lena voulait ne jamais être passé par les bois et avoir rencontré Emma. Cette dernière retira sa main et saisit de nouveau le couteau qu'elle colla contre la gorge de Lena et lui chuchota à l'oreille : " Maintenant je m'amuse. Ecoutes moi bien, tu m'écoutes ? Hoches la tête.", c'est ce que Lena fit, "Je vais te détacher une main, mais si tu bouges, je te tranche la carotide. C'est clair?", Lena hocha de nouveau la tête. Emma, toujours sur le corps tendu de Lena, coupa le lien de la main droite de la jeune fille, elle la saisit immédiatement et fermement et la glissa dans son string. Emma gémit langoureusement alors que Lena, elle, était prise dans une crise de pleurs et de panique totale. La blonde ordonna à la brune de la faire jouir et la menaça de la tuer si elle ne le faisait pas. Lena vivait un enfer ineffable et effroyable, elle bougeait ses doigts, ne sachant ce qu'elle faisait, elle était écœurée par cet acte, mais elle espérait qu'en vivant un peu plus elle pourrait peut-être s'en aller. Lena était salie et humiliée comme l'a était Emma. Cette dernière répétait un interminable vas et viens en contact avec la main de la brune, sur le corps de la brune. Elle, tenant le couteau, jouissait un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, elle leva soudainement son arme et la planta dans le bras libre de la brune dont le hurlement fut étouffé par le bâillon. Le sang gicle sur son visage alors qu'elle retire le couteau, son visage affiche un air de victoire et de délectation immensément grande. Après cet orgasme sanglant, elle se laisse tomber à côté du corps meurtri de Lena qui agonise, Emma est fière de son acte atrocement morbide. Elle se redresse et regarde la jeune brune avec insistance, elle semble vouloir fouiller dans l'âme de sa victime. Que pourra-t-elle y trouver maintenant ? Lena avait perdu toute dignité, elle avait perdu son corps et allait sûrement perdre son âme. "Ca fait comment de se faire violer ? Pas cool, hein ? Alors écoutes, imagine à quel point ça a dû être atroce pour moi de subir ça presque tous les jours ? T'es pas comme eux toi, t'es normal, t'aurais jamais fait ça à une pauvre gosse comme moi. T'es née de deux monstres et tu t'en es sorti toute blanche, malheureusement c'est pas mon cas.". Le sang s'imprégnait dans les draps et Lena souffrait toujours autant, mais la blonde semblait ne plus y faire attention, son visage s'était tordu, elle n'était plus la même. Lena la fixa et vit une ombre passait sur son visage, elle sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de dévastateur et elle semblait prête à en finir avec tout ça, elle le voulait, elle voulait s'en aller et en fin tout sera fini, pour toujours. Elle n'aurait plus à voir ses parents, ces parents atrocement monstrueux, à les regarder dans les yeux sans avoir envie de vomir, sans avoir envie de les tuer. Emma était maintenant assise sur le lit, elle fixait le vide, peut-être réfléchissait elle à ses actes passés et futures, nul ne savait ce qu'elle ferait une fois sorti de cette torpeur, de néant auquel elle prêtait tant d'attention.

Elle le mérite, elle doit crever cette sale traînée. C'est dans ses gènes de toutes façons, elle est destinée à rependre le mal, je dois l'arrêter, je dois me venger de tout ce que ses parents ont fait et de tout ce qu'elle va faire. Elle est la fin d'une lignée de taré, je vais la tuer, je vais stopper cette catastrophe.

Emma bougeait ses lèvres, mais aucuns bruits n'en sortaient, Lena était prise d'une terreur noire, une terreur qui ronge votre âme à chaque seconde, vous priez pour qu'elle disparaisse, mais elle persiste. Elle se bat et vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que la laisser faire, votre corps, votre esprit, votre volonté, tout est dissocié. Un filé de vomi coulait de la bouche de la brune qui avait arrêté de pleurer, peut-être parce-qu'elle avait appris en ce court laps de temps, qui semblait être une éternité, comment souffrir en silence, comment se laisser abattre sans émettre aucuns bruits, comment vivre. Sa blessure la lançait, le sang coulait, la brune observa ce flux incessant beaucoup moins intense que lorsque que la lame scintillante avait pénétré sa peau, elle ne pensait plus, il ne fallait plus penser, car cela causer plus de douleur que le l'ouverture qui se présentait sur son avant-bras, alors elle aussi s'aventura dans le néant, elle s'y promène et n'y découvre rien d'autre que les ténèbres, au moins ici tout était stable, paisible, la douleur s'était évanouie, l'odeur putride du vomi et métallique du sang, c'était comme évaporé. Le contact de sa peau contre les draps imbibés de sang n'était plus, en fait, rien n'était ce qu'il devait être : tout avait disparu, il ne restait qu'une masse informe, flottante, incolore qui reflétait ce qu'il restait de Lena. Elle était délivrée de cet enfer, qui l'avait percuté un soir dans la forêt, maintenant Lena elle aussi n'était plus.


End file.
